Une question d'uniforme
by Pandi74
Summary: Voici les effets de l'uniforme de Don sur Danny.
1. Sous Don

_Une question d'uniforme?_

— Y a une voiture de police qui nous suit depuis plus de cinq kilomètres.

— Tu roules à combien Danny?

— Je respecte la limite autorisée.

— T'as grillé un feu rouge?

— Non.

— Passé tout droit sur un arrêt obligatoire?

— Non, répéta Danny, impatient.

— T'as fait un virage interdit?

— Non! cria son homme furieux.

— Accéléré sur un feu jaune? tenta encore Don.

— NON! Pour une fois, je n'ai rien fait. Je suis dans les règles…

— T'es bien certain? Car t'as plutôt une vision assez élastique des règlements…

Seul un regard noir lui répondit et Don n'osa pas insister, pour un moment.

— Tu portes ta ceinture?

— Oui, et toi?

— Bien sûr, Danny. Je la porte toujours.

— Alors, fais comme ta ceinture. Boucle-là!

— …

— Merde, les gyrophares.

Danny immobilisa son véhicule sur l'accotement.

— Mac va me tuer! Si je perds encore des points, je vais me retrouver confiné au labo!

— Bonsoir.

— Bonsoir M. l'Agent.

— Votre permis de conduire, s'il vous plaît.

Danny s'exécuta en silence. Le policier retourna à son véhicule pour effectuer ses vérifications. Après plusieurs minutes, il revint vers la voiture de Danny. Il lui remit ses papiers avec une carte-cadeau pour un café gratuit.

— Bonne soirée, messieurs. Roulez prudemment.

Danny referma sa fenêtre.

— Un putain de café! Tout ça pour un putain de café!

— Tu t'es inquiété pour rien.

— Merde! Merde! Merde! Cria Danny en donna un coup au volant.

— On appelle ça du renforcement positif. Ça encourage les conducteurs, expliqua Don en attrapant la main de son amoureux. Ta main est moite, c'est l'uniforme ou la matraque, qui te met dans cet état?

— …

— Danny? Détends-toi!

— Il me reste seulement trois points. Je ne peux plus me permettre aucune folie!

— Aucune folie, répéta Don. Tu en es bien sûr?

— Don!

— Je ne porte pas l'uniforme, mais moi aussi j'ai une matraque. Veux-tu la prendre en main?

— Non. Je me concentre sur ma conduite.

— C'est vrai que tu ne dois pas faire d'écart de conduite.

— Don! Je peux te faire le grand écart, mais tu vas devoir attendre d'être arrivé à la maison.

— OK, sinon, je te file une contravention.

Une fois en lieu sûr, Don imposa sa loi à son homme. Il débuta par de rapides coups de langue sur le sexe et les testicules de son amoureux. Constatant que la contagion de la dureté de son sexe gagnait aussi Danny, Don passa ensuite sa langue entre les fesses de son amant. Un doigt couvert de lubrifiant s'introduisit en lui, entrainant rapidement dans son sillage une vague de plaisir et un second doigt.

— Tu m'as promis le grand écart.

— Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je n'ai qu'une parole.

Danny se contorsionna sur le sol du salon. Il amena ses pieds de chaque côté de sa tête. Le mouvement entraina le redressement de ses hanches, offrant à la vue de son homme, l'ouverture conduisant au plaisir de la chair. Don déroula rapidement un préservatif, couvrant la totalité de son érection. Il ajouta une dose supplémentaire de lubrifiant et il pénétra lentement Danny, retenant ses cuisses à deux mains.

Debout, au-dessus du corps de son amant, il pouvait s'enfoncer complètement, collant ses boules contre l'entrée de la débauche. Don frappa à coups redoublés sur la prostate de son amoureux. Salivant de plaisir, le visage en feu par l'effort, les deux hommes explosèrent de plaisir à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Le sperme de Danny coula le long de son corps, la loi de la gravité cette fois, se rappela à lui.

— Ta flexibilité m'étonnera toujours, murmura Don, essoufflé par l'effort.

— Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un uniforme de parade, rangé au fond du placard?

— S'il ne faut que ça pour t'allumer, j'emprunterai aussi une voiture officielle.

— Je sens venir une nouvelle vague d'excitation, seulement en t'imaginant. Eh! Où vas-tu?

— Chercher mon uniforme.

Fin


	2. Sous Danny

Voici donc une suite à l'uniforme. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le vocabulaire choisi. J'ai bien tenté de remplacer le mot sarrau par blouse de travail, mais comme ici une blouse est un vêtement féminin (un chemisier), je m'imaginais Danny portant du rose ou encore un chemisier à fleurs ou en dentelles. Le sarrau est donc l'uniforme de Danny, lorsqu'il se retrouve enfermé dans le laboratoire. Merci de votre compréhension! J'espère qu'en Europe le mot sarrau n'a pas une autre signification…

_Pairing: Don/Danny_

_Classement: Pg 13__ Relation sexuelle sous-entendu__e_

_Résumé: Après l'uniforme de Don, voici ce que cache celui de Danny…_

Sous l'uniforme

Sa journée venait de se terminer et l'inspecteur Flack espérait pouvoir ramener avec lui son amant, Danny Messer. Il envisageait de passer enfin une agréable soirée, comme tous les gens normaux; partager un repas et regarder un match de basket à la télé. À sa grande déception, il ne l'aperçut nulle part. Il tenta plusieurs fois de joindre Danny sur son portable, mais il tomba immédiatement sur sa boite vocale. Il essaya ensuite de le faire appeler à l'interphone par la réceptionniste: même résultat. Un peu plus nerveux sur le sort de son amant, Don fit une nouvelle tentative, cette fois sur le portable de Mac. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait bien finir par obtenir une réponse. Mais pas cette fois, encore un joli message préenregistré. De quoi devenir dingue.

N'écoutant que son coeur, puisque sa tête semblait dans l'impossibilité de réfléchir, Don gagna rapidement les bureaux de la police scientifique, enfin, aussi vite que lui permettaient les limitations de vitesse. Arrivé sur place, il prit l'ascenseur. Durant toute la montée, il pianota nerveusement sur la surface chromée, rendant à peine audible la petite musique supposément relaxante qui envahissait le minuscule espace surchauffé. S'il passait à travers sa journée sans finir interné, il aurait gagné son ciel. Et peut-être même plus, des ailes en prime pour s'y rendre en toute sécurité.

Don s'avança dans le corridor de la police scientifique. Personne dans le labo numéro un. Le deux s'avéra aussi vide que le premier. Et le trois aussi populeux que l'Antarctique. Personne en salle de repos. À première vue, aucune âme dans le garage, mais la porte se trouvait verrouillée de l'intérieur, impossible d'y accéder. Seule la morgue semblait habitée, de créatures d'outre-tombe. Les tiroirs argentés toujours bien garnis, offrant le petit-déjeuner en prime avec la nuitée, à condition d'avoir l'estomac solide. Les voisins, bien que proches, ne se dérangeaient nullement les uns, les autres. Les John et Jane Doe de ce monde logeaient un peu plus longtemps que les autres, privilège de l'anonymat.

Dépité, Don rebroussa chemin. À croire que tout le personnel avait fui les lieux au moment opportun. Au moment où Don s'arrêta devant une machine distributrice pour s'acheter une boisson brunâtre au goût inqualifiable, il l'aperçut enfin au bout du couloir, le visage stoïque ne dévoilant aucune émotion, passé militaire oblige. Une ébauche de sourire le 25 décembre, sans plus. Quelques enjambées et il fut près de lui

— Mac, où est passé tout le monde?

— Renversement de produits dangereux dans le garage. On a évacué une partie des laboratoires, à cause des émanations toxiques qui se propageaient à l'intérieur des conduits de ventilation. On vient de nous donner la permission de réintégrer les lieux. Vous devez chercher Danny? Sans attendre sa réponse, il enchaîna. Je viens de le laisser au vestiaire. Il a préféré vous attendre là-bas, question de commodité.

— Je vois, répondit Don, qui ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Danny voulait s'enfermer dans les vestiaires.

— Tenez, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à trouver. J'espère que ça va l'aider, dit Mac en lui tendant un coussin.

— Merci. Je... Je vais aller le rejoindre, annonça Don qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Don aperçut Danny, de dos, qui semblait chercher un truc dans son casier. Probablement un pantalon, puisqu'il ne portait que son sarrau et ses chaussettes.

— T'as peut-être perdu un truc? Ou c'est pour que je puisse admirer la vue?

— Don, t'es là! Je voulais justement t'appeler.

— Inutile. Dis-moi, tu portes quoi sous ton sarrau?

— Rien.

— Pas de boxeur?

— Non, rien.

— Tu plaisantes? Je peux m'en assurer, demanda Don qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

— Non, on rentre à la maison. J'veux me reposer.

— Danny, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

— Si tu penses que j'ai la tête à ça, répondit Danny d'une voix sèche.

— Allons, Dan, je veux voir ce que tu caches sous ton sarrau.

— Mac ne t'a rien dit en te donnant le coussin?

— Non, que devait-il me dire?

— Je suis tombé assis dans le déversement de produits chimiques. J'ai des brûlures sur les fesses. J'peux pas porter de pantalon pour au moins cinq jours.

— Je suis désolé Dan, je croyais que tu cherchais à m'émoustiller et à me faire patienter, car je suis tombé endormi hier soir, pendant que je te préparais.

— Au moins, tu t'en souviens...

— Je suis désolé, répéta Don. Je voulais me reprendre, j'ai même demandé un congé pour demain.

— Si tu penses te reposer demain, tu vas être déçu. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

— Je serai là pour veiller sur toi et tes fesses. Tu as sans doute de la crème à mettre?

— Oui, je dois en étendre toutes les quatre heures.

— OK. Tu penses qu'on peut passer par la pharmacie?

— Pourquoi? J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

— Il doit bien y avoir un médicament qui fait l'effet inverse du Viagra, histoire que je puisse te résister.

— Si tu résistes le temps de ma guérison, je vais défiler pour toi avec seulement mon sarrau.

— Promis? Tu ne porteras rien dessous?

— Rien. Seulement l'uniforme du parfait amant. Et rien que pour toi.

— OK. Tu penses qu'on va pouvoir trouver une position afin que je m'assure que ta mécanique est toujours fonctionnelle? On peut pas attendre cinq jours pour ça!

— J'fais confiance à ton imagination.

— Tu sembles assez à l'aise de marcher le sexe à l'air, ça ne doit pas être la première fois.

— C'était ma tenue lors de mon initiation.

— Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

— Parce que mon sarrau s'est ouvert devant tout le monde. J'essaie encore d'oublier les rires et les moqueries qui m'ont suivis durant toutes mes études.

— J'vais te faire oublier tout ça. Promesse de Donald Flack Junior. Tu sais Danny, ton uniforme est encore mieux que le mien.

— Tout est une question de point de vue. Moi, je ne porte pas de menotte sous mon uniforme.

— Non, mais tu affiches une jolie matraque, conclut Don en déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et en refermant le sarrau afin de regagner la voiture en toute sécurité.

Fin


	3. Sans uniforme

**Sans uniforme**

Danny allait beaucoup mieux. Après quelques jours de repos, il pouvait enfin reprendre le travail. Les journées de congé, c'est bien, mais lorsque l'homme de vos rêves passe le plus clair de son temps sur les traces de dangereux criminels, rester à la maison n'a rien de bien amusant, ni même de reposant. Heureux du retour à la normale, l'expert de la police scientifique prit une douche et se prépara pour aller travailler.

De son côté, Don profitait d'une journée de congé, mais plutôt que de rester à paresser au lit, il se leva de bon matin afin de reconduire son amoureux au laboratoire. Ensuite, il profita de sa présence au centre-ville pour aller prendre un café en face d'une petite boutique. Il en guetta l'ouverture et y pénétra d'un pas nonchalant. Il posa plusieurs questions à la vendeuse, une femme apparemment de grande expérience et, ses achats en main, il retourna au labo.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Danny reçut un message sur son portable. «Appelle-moi lorsque tu seras prêt à quitter le boulot.D.» L'expert se réjouit à la pensée que son amant voulait passer le prendre. Il pourrait se détendre dans la voiture, plutôt que de rester debout dans un métro surpeuplé, avec des odeurs corporelles indiquant à quel point certains employés se donnaient à coeur pour un travail très physique.

Un petit problème retint Danny un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Finalement, un peu avant 21 h, alors qu'il se rendait au vestiaire pour récupérer son manteau, l'expert calla son téléphone portable sur son épaule et s'activa avec sa combinaison de cadenas.

— 'Soir, c'est moi, je viens de finir.

— Il est tard, mais je t'ai tout de même attendu pour manger, vu ce qu'il y a sur le menu.

— Tu as fait la cuisine?

— Encore mieux que ça.

— Tu as commandé quoi? Chinois, pizza?

— Tu vas devoir deviner, mais je vais t'aider.

— Je n'ai pas trop envie de jouer aux devinettes, j'ai faim, je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger depuis ce matin.

— Ça tombe bien, je t'ai laissé un petit en-cas dans ton casier. Mais avant, tu vas m'écouter et faire tout ce que je te dis. Tu vas te rendre au vestiaire.

— J'y suis déjà.

— Est-ce que tu portes encore ton sarrau?

— Oui, j'allais le laisser dans mon casier.

— Tu ferais bien de le garder, il pourra t'être utile.

— Pourquoi? On ne va passer la soirée à repeindre les murs?

— J'ai mieux à te proposer. Que portes-tu sous ton sarrau?

— Un t-shirt, un jean et un boxer.

— C'est tout? Vraiment tout?

— Des chaussettes et des souliers, mais théoriquement, ils ne sont pas sous le sarrau.

— OK. Tu vas mettre ton oreillette sur ton téléphone afin d'avoir les deux mains de libres. Tu me dis lorsque c'est fait.

— OK, j'ai les mains libres, répondit Danny après s'être exécuté.

— Tu vas suivre mes ordres sans poser de questions et sans rouspéter.

— Je...

— Non! Sans poser de question et sans rouspéter.

— OK.

— Tu vas ouvrir ton casier. Sur la tablette, tu vas trouver un sac rouge. Tu vas le prendre, mais sans regarder ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Ensuite, tu vas refermer ton casier et te diriger vers les toilettes. Tu vas entrer dans une cabine et refermer la porte. Lorsque tu y seras, je vais te donner la suite des instructions.

— C'est bon, j'y suis, répondit Danny quelques minutes plus tard.

— OK. Pour plus de commodité, retire ton sarrau et dépose-le sur le crochet derrière la porte. Ensuite, détache ta ceinture et ton pantalon. Fais-le doucement glisser jusqu'à tes chevilles. Passe tes mains sous l'élastique de ton boxer et fais-le descendre le plus bas possible. Ça va? Tu es à l'aise pour continuer mon petit jeu?

— Ça va! Ta voix est particulièrement allumeuse ce soir.

— Parfait, alors on poursuit. Ouvre le sac rouge et prend le tube de lubrifiant qui s'y trouve. Ne regarde pas le reste des choses qu'il y a à l'intérieur. De toute façon, elles sont enveloppées.

— T'inquiètes, j'ai déjà de quoi occuper ma curiosité.

— De mieux en mieux. Ouvre le tube de lubrifiant et dépose une noisette du produit sur tes doigts. Lentement, taquine ton anneau de chair. Ferme tes yeux et laisse-toi guider par ma voix. Ton index a envie d'explorer un peu plus loin, doucement, très doucement, il s'enfonce à l'intérieur de ton antre chaud. Il se sent un peu à l'étroit, alors pour se faire une petite place bien à lui, il se met à décrire des cercles en s'enfonçant de plus en plus. Maintenant que tu es détendu, ton majeur va rejoindre son homonyme. À deux, il y a encore plus de choses que l'on peut faire.

— Mmmm... Don...

— Chut, bébé! Tu te détends. Profite du moment. Tes doigts se mettent à faire une jolie valse tout au fond de toi. Il recherche ton point le plus sensible pour te procurer encore plus de plaisir.

— Ooooooh!

— Je crois qu'ils viennent de toucher le jackpot! Un troisième doigt va se joindre à eux. Ton érection devient douloureuse, mais tu n'y touches pas. Ton autre main ne veut pas rester inactive, alors elle se glisse sous ton t-shirt. Elle commence à titiller ton mamelon et elle le pince délicatement, puis un peu plus fort.

— Aaaaaah! C'est bon, Don... Continue!

— Comme je ne veux pas que tu t'amuses trop sans moi, retire tes doigts. Tous tes doigts. Tu n'as pas le droit de tricher.

— Don, j'ai besoin...

— Tu m'écoutes, bébé. Tu retires tes doigts et ensuite tu glisses ta main à l'intérieur du sac. Tu vas sentir un truc en long. Sors-le et déballe-le... Tu l'as?

— Oui, je l'ai. Tu n'es pas sérieux?

— Si. Très lentement, une boule à la fois, tu vas introduire en toi l'intégralité de la chaîne.

— Don, ça ne va jamais...

— Chut, détends-toi. Pour plus de confort, ajoute une dose de lubrifiant. Respire lentement et commence à introduire la première boule. Elle est petite, elle va entrer toute seule. Je vais t'aider à te détendre.

— Don, j'ai envie de toi... Pourquoi tu es si loin?

— Sois patient. Ferme les yeux et écoute ma voix. Tu peux sentir mes mains sur ton corps, décrivant des arabesques pour couvrir le plus de peau possible. Ma langue se balade dans ton cou. Puis vers ton oreille. Je mordille doucement ton lobe. Maintenant, elle se déplace vers ta bouche pour t'embrasser passionnément. Nos langues fusionnent en une seule.

— Don, soupira Danny d'une voix essoufflée.

— Mes mains descendent vers tes fesses, se frayant un passage en glissant sur ta peau. Lentement, une nouvelle boule pénètre en toi, puis une autre. Je t'embrasse encore, ma bouche parcourt le chemin entre ton torse et ton sexe, alors qu'une autre boule se glisse en toi. Tu dois commencer à te sentir plein. La chaîne est presque complètement à l'intérieur de toi. Tu pousses la dernière boule et tu reprends ton souffle doucement.

— Oh! Don...

— Ça va? Comment tu te sens?

— Prêt à défaillir!

— Ok! Alors, tu es à point! On peut passer à la suite. Tu vas remonter ton boxer et ton pantalon.

— Tu plaisantes?

— Pas du tout. Remonte-moi tout ça et tu attaches ton pantalon. Fais bien attention! Ce n'est pas le temps de te coincer la peau dans la fermeture éclair.

— Don! Tu brises la magie du moment.

— Surveille ta braquette et ta baguette, je m'occupe du reste.

— C'est douloureux, je me sens à l'étroit.

— Ce n'est pas pour bien longtemps. Je reste en ligne avec toi, je vais m'occuper de te distraire, tu peux compter sur moi.

— OK, je fais quoi maintenant?

— Tu avais une petite fringale tout à l'heure. Regarde dans le sac, il y a une sucette en chocolat, tu vas la sortir du sac, la déballer et la manger. C'est du chocolat belge d'excellente qualité! Tu devrais aimer!

— C'est un pénis en chocolat!

— Ferme les yeux et imagines que c'est le mien que tu as en bouche, il va être encore meilleur.

— Tu ne vas pas me faire sortir des toilettes avec ça?

— Comment tu fais pour parler? T'es censé avoir la bouche pleine!

— Il n'est pas aussi impressionnant que le tien, il reste de la place.

— Flatteur! Bon, où j'en étais?

— Mmmmm! C'est bon. Je ne fais pas que le sucer, je vais aussi l'avaler.

— Danny, arrête, c'est moi le maître du jeu. Tu vas me faire perdre le contrôle.

— Désolé, mais tu es si bon. Je te croque, tu sens mes dents sur la peau de ton prépuce?

— Danny... Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je vais faire une tâche sur ton divan.

— Tu es chez moi? Demanda l'expert d'un ton interrogateur.

— Oui, c'est plus près du labo. Ton chocolat doit pouvoir se dissimuler dans ta bouche.

— Hum! Hum!

— OK. Ouvre la porte. Prends un air décontracté et sors des toilettes.

— Un air décontracté? On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a toute une famille de balles dans le c**.

— Danny!

— Désolé.

— Tu sais à quel point ton langage coloré m'excite?

— Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'aime bien en abuser. Je vais où?

— Tu te diriges vers la sortie. Mais avant, pense à remettre ton sarrau, il pourrait dissimuler quelques bosses sous ton jean et éviter d'attirer certains regards sur ton anatomie.

— Bonne idée. Je l'enfile... Voilà, je suis prêt.

— OK. Tu longes le corridor vers les ascenseurs. Tu vas aller au rez-de-chaussée.

— OK.

— C'est bon. Je viens d'entendre le bruit de la sonnette. Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de monde avec toi?

— Non, je suis seul.

— Parfait. Profites-en pour glisser ta main sous ton sarrau. Tu peux sentir la forme de ton sexe gonflé de plaisir. Il durcit encore plus sous ton contact.

— Merde! On fait un arrêt au deuxième.

— Tu vas avoir de la compagnie.

— Mac? Je... Je...

Soudain incapable de parler avec sa sucette, Danny la retira de sa bouche sans réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'à sa vue qu'il se mit à bégayer encore plus. Gêné, l'expert s'empressa de la remettre en place et baissa les yeux au sol.

— Danny, je vous croyais parti depuis un moment, commenta Mac de sa voix calme. Il regardait la rougeur colorer les joues de son collègue sans trop comprendre.

— J'ai été retenu, mais je file, s'empressa de répondre Danny en sortant précipitamment de l'ascenseur, alors que les portes n'étaient pas totalement ouvertes.

Danny couru jusqu'à l'extérieur, où s'il adossa au mur de briques pour reprendre son souffle. Les joues en feu et le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il entendait le rire de Don dans son oreillette, alors que lui ne trouvait pas du tout la situation amusante.

— Danny? Danny? Tu es toujours là?

— Évidemment! Où veux-tu que je sois? répondit Danny sèchement. Don, je ne vais pas y arriver, je dois retirer ce truc. Je marche comme si j'avais un manche à balai... Et tout le monde peut voir mon érection que même la présence de Mac n'a pas réussi à faire disparaître à cause de la pression sur ma prostate.

— Danny, calme-toi. Tu vas marcher lentement vers la station de métro. Elle est juste à côté. Personne ne peut voir ton érection, ton sarrau la cache. Et pour ta démarche, tu as toujours eu une démarche un peu, cow-boy. Elle est juste un peu plus accentuée aujourd'hui. La nuit tombe, il y a peu de gens dans les rues. L'air frais sur ton visage te fait du bien. Respire profondément. Les boules ne sont pas inconfortables. Elles te font même un léger massage. Tu n'as qu'une envie, rentrer au plus vite pour que je puisse lentement, très lentement, te les retirer une par une, alors que je serai agenouillé devant toi, ton sexe chaudement dressé au fond de ma bouche.

— Mmmmm! Je me sens mieux. C'est vrai que c'est agréable.

— Tu dois être près du métro.

— Je franchis la porte.

— OK. Tu glisses ton passe et tu descends. Une marche à la fois. Tu ressens toutes les sensations que te procurent les boules dans ton corps.

— Le métro arrive, si je cours je peux l'avoir.

— OK.

— C'est bon, je suis dans le wagon.

— Il a une place de libre pour que tu puisses t'asseoir?

— T'es pas sérieux?

— Si. Dirige-toi vers un siège libre et assieds toi. Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi bercer par les vibrations. Les caresses à l'intérieur de toi font monter une douce chaleur aux creux de tes reins. Ton érection n'a plus qu'une envie, sortir au plus vite de ton pantalon.

— Pas besoin de lui rappeler, elle le sait.

— Chut! Tes yeux sont fermés?

— Oui!

— Tu sens le plaisir qui grandit en toi?

— Oui et je te confirme qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui grandit. Je n'ai jamais été aussi à l'étroit de toute ma vie.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Ta station approche. Tu vas te lever et attendre près de la porte. J'entends les freins. Tu peux sortir et remonter à la surface. Tu vas prendre les marches une à une. Le déplacement de ton bassin va créer une nouvelle perception. Tu vas sentir ton corps, chaque muscle va jouer un...

— Oh! Ouf! Ah, Don...

— Quoi? Il y a un problème? questionna Don inquiet.

— Je dois faire une pause.

— Pourquoi?

— Les escaliers... J'aurais dû prendre l'escalier mécanique... C'est un peu trop fort comme sensation... Si je n'arrête pas, je vais venir tout de suite. Je suis excité au max...

— OK, chéri, prends une pause. On a tout notre temps. Respire doucement. Il te reste combien de marches?

— Une dizaine. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps et je repars.

— OK.

— Je suis en haut, reprit Danny un moment plus tard.

— Parfait. Tu vas sortir et marcher jusqu'ici, à moins que tu ne préfères prendre un taxi?

— Non, ça va, je me sens bien. Ce n'est qu'à deux coins de rue.

— Tu sais, si les boules t'embêtent trop, tu peux entrer dans un café et aller les retirer.

— Et te priver de ce plaisir? Jamais de la vie!

— Si ça peut te consoler, tu n'es pas le seul qui se sent à l'étroit.

— Alors, fais-moi plaisir, retire tout de suite tes vêtements, ça ira plus vite, car je ne tiendrai pas encore des heures.

— D'accord, je vais me déshabiller. Ma chemise était déjà déboutonnée, je la fais glisser à l'instant sur mon corps. Je ne portais pas de souliers, à peine mon jean descendu qu'il a rejoint le coin du salon. Mon boxer va suivre le même chemin. Mon érection se dresse fièrement, je suis étendu sur ton divan et je me caresse.

— La bouteille de lubrifiant est dans le salon ou la chambre?

— La chambre.

— Tu devrais aller la chercher, jamais je ne parviendrai jusque-là. Et si tu regardes par la fenêtre, tu vas me voir arriver.

Don s'avança pour regarder à l'extérieur. Il sourit en apercevant son amant arriver d'une démarche provocatrice, prouvant qu'il prenait son pied à chaque pas, alors qu'une nouvelle sensation lui était prodiguée par les boules. Le regard lubrique, Don ne put quitter son homme du regard.

— Je monte vers toi.

— Je suis plus que prêt.

Un moment de silence passa.

— Tu en es où? C'est long!

— La prochaine fois, fais ça chez toi, il n'y a pas d'ascenseur ici, je dois monter à pied et les marches risquent de me faire jouir juste avant que je n'arrive. Je dois prendre une pause à chaque palier.

— J'arrive.

— T'es malade! Si t'es là, je ne vais jamais y arriver.

— Chut! Tu peux éteindre ton portable. Je viens à ton secours.

Don enfila rapidement le peignoir de Danny pour couvrir sa nudité et il se précipita vers la cage à escalier. Deux étages plus bas, il trouva Danny appuyé contre le mur et tentant de contrôler sa respiration devenue erratique, preuve que son petit bonheur n'allait pas tarder à jaillir.

— Bonsoir bel inconnu! Tu as un problème de mécanique?

— Si! Tu ne connaitrais pas un bon mécanicien, très habile de ses mains?

— Non, mais j'en connais un qui fait des miracles avec sa bouche.

Sans plus attendre, Don s'agenouilla devant son amant et il libéra son sexe douloureux, après avoir ouvert le précieux sarrau, complice de toutes leurs actions. Il prit profondément en bouche l'érection, un peu dans un état second, le plaisir décuplé par la peur de se faire prendre, mais aussi par tout le temps écoulé depuis le début de leur jeu. Le policier n'avait plus qu'un désir, procurer le plus rapidement possible du plaisir à son partenaire pour qu'ils puissent enfin se retrouver dans les bras de l'autre loin de tout regard indiscret.

— Don... Encore... Plus vite... Mmmm... Je vais... Je vais...

Danny se libéra puissamment dans la bouche de Don. Son coeur battait diablement vite, comme s'il voulait bondir hors de sa poitrine pour aller rejoindre celui de l'inspecteur, afin qu'eux aussi puissent s'unir passionnément. Don avala la moindre petite goutte du nectar qui remplissait sa bouche. Puis il remonta vers la bouche de son amant afin de l'embrasser voracement, l'attaquant de sa langue en la faisant glisser entre les lèvres encore entrouvertes de Danny, qui n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle. L'expert se goûta, puis après un ultime effort, il réussit à lever ses bras pour caresser la nuque de son amoureux et le presser encore plus fortement contre lui.

— Tu peux marcher? demanda Don entre deux baisers enflammés.

— Si c'est pour que tu puisses me faire voir encore d'autres étoiles, je pourrais marcher jusqu'au bout du monde.

— Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Juste monter les deux derniers étages qui nous séparent de ton nid d'amour.

— OK, on peut y aller.

Don remonta le pantalon de son amoureux et referma le sarrau. Il lui prit la main et il commença à monter les marches, Danny le suivant avec envie, imaginant le galbe des fesses sous le peignoir. Rêvant de lui retirer et de se faire prendre par son apollon.

— Don, cria Danny, ralentis. Bordel, je dois faire une pause.

— Pas déjà? T'as pas besoin d'un laps de temps pour récupérer?

— Faut croire que non. Tu m'allumes tellement.

— Un vrai ado!

— Don, embrasse-moi.

— Ça ne va pas te calmer, mais je sais comment faire. Il reste juste un demi-palier. Je m'occupe de tout.

Don glissa une main dans les cheveux de Danny et il se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Timidement, les deux mains du policier se retrouvèrent sur les hanches de son homme. D'un mouvement rapide, il le souleva et le fit basculer sur son épaule comme un pompier transportant un rescapé. Une main sur les fesses de Danny et l'autre sur la rampe de l'escalier afin de conserver son équilibre, l'inspecteur franchit la distance les séparant du lit de Danny en un temps record.

— Je croyais que l'on devait faire ça au salon.

— Aussi bien parcourir quelques mètres de plus et être bien confortable. La nuit risque d'être longue, très longue.

— Tu crois? Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que ça risque d'aller vite, très vite.

— Pas trop vite quand même, j'aimerais bien en profiter un peu.

— Dans ce cas, pose-moi par terre et montre-moi ce dont tu es capable.

— À vos ordres!

Joignant le geste à la parole, Don déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Avec amour, il effeuilla ensuite chaque vêtement de Danny, qui rejoignirent le peignoir sur le sol de la chambre à coucher. Enfin nu et l'un en face de l'autre, Don s'allongea complètement sur le corps de son amoureux, leurs érections se dressant fièrement entre eux.

— J'adore t'observer au labo, surtout lorsque tu portes ton sarrau. Ça te donne un petit côté rebelle ou mauvais garçon et à la fois intellectuel. Chaque fois que je te vois ainsi, j'ai envie de te tasser dans un coin, de t'embrasser et de te prendre devant les autres laborantins.

— Tu veux peut-être que j'enfile mon sarrau?

— Non, je te préfère encore plus lorsque tu es nu, lorsque je peux toucher ta peau et caresser ton sexe.

— Cesse de parler et fais-moi jouir! J'ai besoin de toi, remplis-moi de ton membre, montre-moi comme tu es capable de m'aimer et à quel point tu es fort.

— La place est prise.

— Don! Je t'en prie!

Don installa des oreillers derrière le dos de Danny pour le relever. Il tenait particulièrement à fixer dans les yeux son amant lors de la suite des événements. Puis, il se glissa entre les jambes de Danny. Il approcha ses lèvres du sexe de son homme alors qu'une main se taillait un chemin vers l'enchaînement de boules, toujours agréablement dissimulées, et que les doigts de l'autre main s'étiraient pour aller se faire lécher et couvrir de salive.

Don leva les yeux et avec sourire des plus carnassier, il tira sur l'anneau afin de faire sortir une première boule. Un cri de plaisir retentit immédiatement dans la chambre, faisant écho à chaque nouvelle boule retrouvant sa liberté. Bien incapable d'articuler un seul mot lorsque la chaîne rejoignit les vêtements sur le sol, Don dut se contenter d'analyser un regard suppliant et rempli de désir. Répondant à la demande muette de son homme, il ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant et en versa une généreuse part au creux de sa main. Tout en ouvrant les lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue, Don recouvrit son sexe gonflé à bloc de la substance glissante.

Beaucoup trop lentement au goût de l'expert surexcité, le sexe de Don s'appuya enfin contre l'entrée de son tunnel amoureux. La tête du membre viril de l'inspecteur hésita un instant avant de pénétrer dans l'intérieur chaudement aménagé pour bien le recevoir. Il voulait encore profiter du regard implorant de Danny. Bien mal lui en prit, car le scientifique, bien connu pour son impatience, s'empala lui même sur la verge de son homme en poussant un frénétique cri de délivrance, qui ferait jaser les voisins pour les années à venir.

Don, bien incapable de résister plus longuement, se mit à faire de lent va-et-vient, poussant un peu plus à chaque fois son exploration. Les yeux enivrés de bonheur, il augmenta le rythme. Il savait Danny très près de son point de rupture et lui-même éprouvait toutes les misères du monde à se retenir. Il frappa fortement le point le plus sensible de son homme à quelques reprises, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite.

Avec ou sans uniforme, un Messer reste un Messer, soit l'homme le plus démonstratif, exubérant et fougueux lors de relations sexuelles. Son langage coloré inonda la pièce, agrémenté de ses cris de jouissance, alors que sa semence se répandait sur son ventre, en même temps que celle de Don inondait l'espace jadis si bien rempli par une jolie chaîne de boules.

Don s'écroula auprès de son homme, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

**Fin**


End file.
